DESCRIPTION (Adapted From Application): University of Maryland Baltimore County (UMBC) proposes to give selected minority students an excellent opportunity to conduct biomedical research at an internationally recognized research facility different from their own. These six students, who are participants in the nationally renowned Meyerhoff Scholarship program, will conduct research for twelve weeks at Lancaster University in Lancaster, England. They will complete specific projects under the direction of accomplished scientific investigators in the Biological Sciences, Psychology and Environmental Sciences Departments at Lancaster. In addition to being integral members of their laboratories, trainees will participate in a "Summer Science Seminar Series," keep a journal, write an abstract and scientific report, and participate in cultural awareness activities. Upon their return, trainees will present their research at local and national meetings such as the UMBC Undergraduate Student Research Day, the National Minority Research Symposium and the National Conference of Undergraduate Research.